Back At One
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: Siri Tachi has received a call about the Clone Wars and the Jedi's need for help. Going back to an old life means connecting with old faces. My take on how Revenge of the Sith should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Siri Tachi, Jedi Knight took a deep breath as she started to climb the large marble stairs of the Jedi Temple. It is the first time she had been back since she left when she was 17. Slave dealers and Pirates were getting old for her. She needed to regain her connection with the Force, her connection with her life. She was born a Jedi and would remain as such. That is of course if the Council would take her back.

She placed her dark brown hood over her head slowly as she walked into the big door way of the Temple. Younglings and other Jedi walked past her in the halls as she could feel their judgmental eyes on her. She put her head down in shame, trying to hide her face from anyone that might have known who she once was as a Jedi. Her past came rushing back to her as she went through those doors and there was no turning back now. Everything she needed to confront would be there waiting for her.

A sigh crept up from her chest and escaped her lips as she reached the Council's meeting room. She knew that Master Yoda and Master Windu would be in there and need desperately to speak with them about her returning. She had gotten a transmitted call a couple weeks back about a Clone War and how they needed help, from any Jedi. She didn't know it if was towards her or if she was just on another Jedi's wave link, but she didn't care. She would die for the Order and protect it anyway she could.

She took a step back placing her back against the wall next to the sliding doors. Master Jedi walked out of the meeting room carrying themselves in a manner she always wished she had. The way her Master Adi did and she admired it as a young padawan.

"Anakin you cannot blame the Council, you should be grateful for how they are treating you at your age. It isn't that they don't trust you, they are just concerned about you, as am I." A familiar voice said walking back placing his had on his apprentices back.

"Obi Wan…?" Siri said to herself but loud enough to be heard by the passerby. She covered her mouth quickly turning her head from the former friend. He stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her and her stomach dropped. She could feel him walking towards her and she finally saw Master Windu and Yoda leaving the room. She moved herself quickly towards them just before he could reach out and graze her shoulder.

"Master, may I speak with you?" Siri said in a quiet nervous tone bowing towards her two former Masters. She placed her hood down to her back and looked up into Master Windu's dark eyes.

"Siri?" Master Windu said in a shock look, still with a stern expressions that never changed. It took a lot for her to not wrap her arms around him in a daughter-like embrace.

"Got our message, she did." Yoda said looking at Siri. She smiled towards him and nodded her head.

"I heard of the war and that you needed some help. I only hoped that you would accept my offer." Siri said solemnly.

"Of course, we need all the help we can get." That voice came from behind her putting their hand on her shoulder. She shuttered to the warm familiar touch. Obi Wan stood next to her with his warming smile. He moved his hand and folded them in his biceps over his chest. "It's a shame you had to find out the way you did." he continued. She could tell he was serious by his tone.

She wanted nothing more than to keep looking forward at Windu and Yoda but couldn't help but look at her former friend, former padawan, former lover. She shook her head to the memories racing through it as their eyes met.

"Yes. I got it on my transmitter and didn't know whether or not it was for me, but I just couldn't think to stay away knowing there was something I could do about it." She looked towards Obi Wan as he looked back without even wincing. How could he do this? She was in almost shock when she saw him. Maybe he had forgotten?

"Obi Wan, show her to her quarters you will." Yoda said.

"Yes. Then you should go through some drills with her. See if she still is as fast as she once was. It has been quite sometime since you've been back Siri, and we just need to make sure you are up to the challenge of any missions in this war." Master Windu said.

Siri smiled towards her Master's and nodded. "I'll try my best not to let you down Master. I've always practiced and never lost touch of the force."

"Sense it in you, still strong it is." Yoda said to convince Windu in some way that re-training her is not needed.

"Still, it will be better to get some more training in you." Obi Wan said looking towards Siri, in a tone she couldn't quite make out. She knew he wasn't trying to put her down in any means, but he just had a way about saying things that got to her. Still, she looked back at him with a smile.

"I totally agree. A session would do me some good. Shall we?" She bowed before Yoda and Windu before turning towards the long hallway.

She took a deep breath with her first step as she walked away. Obi Wan mirrored her actions and walked next to her in the same rhythm. She instantly remember as a padawan how something like this would annoy her, set her off about Obi Wan and their on going battle to prove themselves to one another. It's like her leaving didn't interrupt anything, Kenobi and her are still where they left off. He's the same, just older and more distinguished, with an apprentice of his own. She looked over at him as he walked admiring his dusted gray hair across the tops of his ears and a little under his lower lip of his bread. She looked back ahead of her and smiled.

"So I hear you have a padawan?" Siri said trying to break the awkward silence as they walked.

"Yes. Anakin. He's much like you were when you were younger. Rebellious and ignores orders."

"I never ignored orders!" Siri said in dispute to Obi Wan's comparison. He stopped and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Siri please, every time you and I went on a mission you did the complete opposite of what your Master asked of you."

"Are you dead? She said crossing her arms opening her legs in a strong stance across from him.

"Well no, of course not." He said confused.

"And you have me to thank for that." She said with a smile continuing to walk through the hallway.

Obi Wan laughed to himself. "I suppose I do."

They walked until they reached Siri's new room. She had lived a couple doors down but it was still all the same living quarters. Siri placed her sack on the couch and sat down. "Home sweet home." She said dryly as she looked around.

"More or less." Obi Wan said sitting next to her. "But either way it's good to see you again." He placed his hand on her knee without thinking and removed it quickly as she looked at him. She didn't give him a bad look or at least thought she didn't. Maybe the touch scared him as it did her.

"I'm glad to be back. I can't believe I lasted as long as I did." She laughed to herself looking down embarrassed of how her life has gone these past years. She looked up meeting Obi Wan's gaze and sank into his deep eyes as she did was she was younger. Those eyes that knew her for who she really was, the Jedi she always wanted to be and left before she could become it. Those eyes that knew every inch of her body and soul. Those eyes. She looked away again and took a sigh in.

"Is this always going to be dreadfully awkward between us?" Siri said avoiding Obi Wan's stare.

"It doesn't have to be. I understand now why you left, and I'm happy you came back. I missed you. Well, I missed having someone to go on missions with when I was younger, having a friend there. After Qui-Gon died I didn't really know what to do with myself. I had Anakin but he was still young and worked a lot on meditation and fighting skills. He was a handful and still is, but at the end of the day I did sit down and think of you, and Qui-Gon. Both of you I missed dearly."

"I heard of his death and cried for days." She looked over at him now placing her hand on his knee, not removing it. "I heard whispers on the streets and never believed any of it at first. I didn't want to believe it." She took a deep sigh in before speaking again, "I attended his ceremony. I stayed far in the back, just enough to see the fire." She looked down, removing her hand slowly from his knee and folded them in her lap. She had never told anyone and never planed on telling anyone about attending Qui-Gon's funeral, especially not Obi Wan. "I left before it was over, I couldn't bare to see you."

"I don't think I could have bare to see you either." Obi Wan said trying to look down at Siri's face. She still had her head down not willing to look up at him.

"The reason I left…" Obi Wan interrupted her before she could finish.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're back and your able to help us. If there is anyone I could think of that is able to do so, it's you." Obi Wan said with a smile placing his fingers softly to her chin, turning her head towards his. Those eyes.

"Well now that you've seen your new homestead how about those drills Master Windu suggested? I'm actually anticipating seeing how much you've lost your touch." Obi Wan said with a smile towards Siri. She glared back at him getting to her feet.

"Oh, you just wait Kenobi and soon you'll be on your back, pinned. Just like old times." She said back in a challenging tone.

"We'll just have to see won't we? I'll let you change and settle yourself in, maybe do some stretching? We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He left her room before she could retaliate.

"That's okay. He'll pay for that one later." She said to herself unpacking her things. She unpacked her tunic she worn in battles. It was dark brown leather and fit tighter to her body than her normal tunic. The looser tunics were for meetings or negotiations with other planets. The tight stuff was for fighting, and she planed on doing some to prove Kenobi wrong.

Kenobi was already in the training room with Anakin. It was just the same as it was when she was younger. She walked into the dark room, window shades drawn as the wooden floor cracking under her feet. The smell of musk and sweat filled her nostrils as Obi-Wan and Anakin were deep in combat with one another. They were using training sabers to fight instead of real light sabers so that no real harm would come to them, a few burns but nothing serious.

Anakin struck at Obi-Wan bringing his stick over his head aiming for Obi-Wan's neck. He quickly stopped Anakin's stick with his own and pushed him away with a kick. Anakin flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "Every good Anakin." Obi-Wan said breathing heavily.

"I learn from the best Master." Anakin said bowing his head barely in a sweat. He was strong, stronger than Siri would believe. She looked him up and down studying him and trying to figure out what Anakin was about. There was something there but she couldn't figure it out. Maybe he _was_ like her in a lot of ways.

"I see you're ready for your lesson." Obi-Wan said walking towards Siri smiling. Siri smiled back breaking her stare on Anakin and crossed her arms. "Anakin come here." Obi-Wan said motioning for him to come over. "This is Master Siri. She is an old friend of mine and one of the best saber fighters I've seen since you. As well as hands on combat." He said tapping Anakin on the back. Anakin bowed before her. She was taken aback by this since she was never introduced as a Master.

"It's very nice to meet you Master Siri. I've actually heard a lot about you from other Jedi, you seem to have a reputation." Anakin said as he rose from his bow. "Go easy on him, he's not as limber as he used to be." Anakin said putting his arm around his Master's shoulders.

"Anakin don't fill the women's head with lies. I'm just as fast as I once was." Obi-Wan said with a smile knowing his apprentice's dry sense of humor. Anakin bowed again towards Siri and then again towards Obi-Wan and left the room. "So, do you remember how to use one of these?" He joked handing her a stick. Siri snatched it away getting more irritated with Obi-Wan's ability to still push her buttons.

He couldn't possible think that just her time away made her weak. She'd always been faster with a light saber than him, and he knew it. Maybe he was just trying to get to her. It was working.

She glared at him from across the room, "We'll just see if your tune has changed once you're lying on your back Kenobi." She said moving past him. He looked at her walk away and noticed her outfit and how when she wore it before she did fill it out quite as well as she did now.

Siri walked around the room getting her old bearings back. His eyes following her waiting for her to strike.

"It's weird isn't it?" Siri said softly. Obi-Wan put his stick down slowly confused by her tone.

"What is?" He asked in the same softness of Siri's voice.

"This." She opened her arms looking towards him. "Us. Me being back and being here, going through drills with you, you're a master, I've always dreamt of being one, having my own apprentice."

"It was your choice to make to leave the Order when you did. We couldn't stop you."

"I know. As much as Adi and Qui-Gon tried I still walked away from it, from everything. I should have listened better." She leaned against the window pulling the shades open slightly looking out at the endless sight of cruisers passing by. The light illuminated her light blue eyes making them as if they were twinkling. Obi-Wan just watched her and said nothing. He could feel her pain, her memories. He walked towards her slowly and put his arms around her pressing his body close to hers. She clenched on to him as if it was her last moments in this world, trembling to his touch.

"Maybe we should hold off on the training until tomorrow? You seem tired and need rest." He said looking down at her. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked back at him. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against her again, taste him again, and feel his heart beat with hers again.

"Maybe you're right." She said pulling back putting her hands to her head. "I don't know what it is but everything just hit me."

"I can feel everything your going through right now, and you're overwhelmed. It's understandable. It's harder to let go of some things." He said letting go of her embrace. "I'll walk you back to your room."

They walked back to Siri's room in an awkward silence. Obi-Wan stopped in her doorway as she turned towards him as he crossed his arms. "Well, have a good rest." He said before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Kenobi, wait." She said putting her arm out gazing his sleeve.

"Yes." He turned towards her as she was looking down.

"I just want you to know that I haven't changed. I can handle this and I will. I'm not weak." She said looking back at him with concern and determination that if this was the way he saw her, she would be able to change it.

"No one ever said you were, and far be it for me to say that you are." He said with a smirk. "Get some rest I'll be back in the morning." He walked from her doorway as her door slid shut in front of her.

She stood there for a moment until turning back towards her empty room. She walked slowly taking it all in and letting it out in a shaky breath. Cruisers whizzed by her window as she leaned against her window panel. She looked towards the sky now turning a hazy gold as the sun set. She raised her hand and touched her fingertips along the surface of the glass. "Another new beginning." She brought her hand to the string that held the shades dropping them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you are well rested." Obi Wan said to Siri as she walked back into the training room. He must have gotten there early.

"Yes. I was able to mediate and clear my head of some thoughts I wasn't able to let go of." Siri said grabbing a training saber from the floor and twisting her wrist in a circle as she rose. She looked at Obi Wan and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I hope so." Obi Wan said bracing himself reaching out with the force to grab his own saber.

Siri backed into the room glaring at Obi Wan thinking of steps and motions in her head before striking, something he wouldn't think she would do to take him by surprise. She jumped in the air towards him with a flip and landed in front of him crashing her saber down towards Obi Wan's head. He moved backwards blocking her saber with his own. As he stepped back, she stepped forward bring more force with each swing. The clicks from their weapons could be heard from down the hall as younger Jedi started to form at the doorway. Anakin was one of them walking more into the room in a hurry sensing his Master was in danger. He relaxed as soon as he saw Master Siri there with him.

Siri flipped backwards as Obi Wan chased after her swinging at her legs just missing them. She landed, her back towards him putting the saber behind her blocking Obi Wan's blow. She pushed him away and twisted her body towards him and began to strike again. His saber caught hers, but she had such force and strength he couldn't fight her off. She pressed her body on to his as he began to bend backwards. He fell to the ground and she stood before him. She threw her saber to the side and fell on top of him putting her hands on his biceps.

"Told you." A smirk slowly appeared on her face and she got to her feet holding out her hand for him to take it.

"It would have been like old times if you didn't have an audience." Obi Wan said breathing heavily and taking her hand getting to his feet. Siri looked towards the doorway and saw a small group of Jedi and Anakin standing there.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone as quick on their feet as you were Master!" A young girl padawan said running up to Siri's side. "When I'm a Jedi Master I want to be just like you!" Siri blushed putting her hand on the Younglings shoulder and crouched to her level.

"If you train hard and listen to your Master's, you will be." She patted the young girl on the shoulder and rose to her feet.

"Words to live by." Obi Wan said looking at Siri with a smile. "Now then, all of you get back to your Master's. I'm sure they're looking for you." He said to the younglings.

"Yes Master Obi Wan." They all said in unison and then scrambled out the door down the hall. As they left Anakin was left standing there in patience.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" Obi Wan asked putting his stick down with Siri's.

"Well. I sensed you were in danger Master." Anakin said slightly embarrassed by choosing those words.

"Huh, danger." Siri said looking towards Obi Wan raising her eyebrow. "How ironic, and to think that I was to be the one in danger."

"Alright. Alright." Obi Wan said waving his hand towards her. "You were right to begin with and I'm not surprised. You're still just as strong as I remember, now even more so because of your… Well… New found body. Strength, and your new found strength."

"Of my what?" she asked in a chuckle giving him a look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well. You're older now and you've grown up. You're not the same girl you were when you were 17 Siri, its plain physics." He fumbled with his words, trying to explain his point without sounding like he was ogling over her. That outfit just makes her look so different. It fits the curves of her body that she didn't have before making her silhouette look as if it were an hourglass. "You were able to keep your body so fit. And you knew moves that you did when you were still here."

"I did drills a lot when I was away. It kept me strong and on my toes if anything was going to happen." She said sitting down stretching her legs out. "I found places in fields to mediate. I fought images with my eyes closed running tactics through my mind over and over again until they were perfect. That's why I told you I'm strong and I never gave up on being a Jedi. It's a part of me, it's who I am."

"Now I believe you, and the Council will as well. I'm sure in no time you'll have a padawan and be on your own with missions." He said with a smile looking towards Anakin that was smiling back with his head bowed towards his Master. "You'll only be lucky enough to have such a gifted one as Anakin."

"Thank you Master." Anakin said lifting his head up slowly with a smile. Siri studied their body language and knew they were more than just Master and padawan. She sensed a strong bond between them, like brothers.

"Must be nice." Siri said getting to her feet.

"Anakin, I have a lot of things to cover with Master Siri, did you have any news for me?" Obi Wan said placing the two sabers they used into a space on the wall of the training room.

"No Master. I was actually on my way to see Senator Palpatine when the force brought me here."

"Well, there is no danger here as you can see. Unless of course I plan on doing anymore drills with Master Siri." Obi Wan said rubbing one of his shoulders. Siri laughed softly to herself. "I'll meet up with you later before the meeting. I'm sure the Council will be happy to know that Master Siri is willing and able to help in our war."

"Yes Master." Anakin said then bowing towards his Master and Siri before leaving the room."

"Anakin is friends with the Senator? How did that happen? Usually the Jedi and the politicians stay out of each other's work. Or have I been gone so long that we now all work as one?" Siri said with a concern look on her face, getting to her feet and crossing her arms in a manner Obi Wan would.

"No. We still handle our business as we did before. Anakin just found a friend in the senator for reasons I don't understand. I've never warned him of the complications, neither has the Council. We have no right to say who he can and cannot talk to, but I don't trust it. But then again I've never trusted Politicians."

"I wouldn't either." Siri said looking towards the doorway as if Anakin was still there. "Something doesn't seem right with him. Have you ever sensed it?"

"No. But recently I've become more worried about his choices and understanding of Jedi ways." Obi Wan said in a sigh bringing his hand to his temple.

"He seems distracted, like his mind is elsewhere."

"Yes. But they say he's the chosen one and he'll bring balance to the Force. It's so strong within him."

"That's what they say, doesn't mean it's true." Siri said looking at Obi Wan from the corner of her eye. "Let's go for a walk. We have hours before the meeting and I haven't been able to see the Garden's yet." She patted Obi Wan's back and walked towards the doorway. He walked with her, the familiar feeling of closeness running away with him from her soft touch. He truly did miss her.

They walked out behind the temple along a worn down pathway that lead out to the Jedi Garden's. Birds flew by and the intense color of the exotic flowers made Siri have to shade her eyes. Obi Wan stopped and tried to find a good place to sit as Siri kept walking as if she were entranced by the beauty surrounding her.

"I don't remember it being so, so beautiful." Siri said looking around. Obi Wan smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. It's very beautiful." He said only looking at Siri. She turned around and smiled at him and he looked up as if his eyes had been there the whole time, then back down slowly into Siri's eyes. He moved his hands from her shoulders down to her back slowly feeling the softness of her skin. Siri took a step closer to Obi Wan pressing her chest against his, looking up at him with soft gentle eyes. "Why don't we go sit under the tree over there?" Obi Wan pointed and walked away from Siri's embrace. She sighed and put her head down before turning and following him.

They sat on the grass with their legs crossed under them, Obi Wan's back to the tree while Siri sat in front of him.

"So why did you want to come out here?" Obi Wan said placing his hands on his lap.

"Well, I missed it. I came out here a lot to meditate and just forget a lot of things that went on inside the Temple. Out here it's peaceful and serine. In there is more business, war, planning, strategizing. It's sometimes too much, but that's probably why they made this." Siri looked around at the green and sunlight coming down over the trees. She put her hands back on the grass as the warmth from the sun ran across the skin on her face moving down across the top of her chest, to her stomach and her one bare arm. The leather from her outfit warmed the other, the remainder of her chest and legs. Obi Wan watched her as her chest rose and fell, down her body admiring her form. She sat up again and met Obi Wan's eyes as he looked away quickly. She smiled and shook her head knowing what he had been doing. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a tree in the far corner of the Garden's. "Remember when we were younger, about 16?" Siri said still looking towards the tree.

"Yes." Obi Wan followed her eyes to the same tree. "Oh. That." He chuckled to himself. Siri looked back towards him now with his head towards the tree. Her eyes moved across his lips down his rugged beard to his neck until she saw tunic, then back up slowly. He turned his head and instead of looking away she fixed her eyes on his. She smiled softly before speaking.

"You gave me my first kiss there." She looked down at his hands running over the blades of grass slowly.

"You gave me mine there as well." Obi Wan said with a smile looking back towards the tree. "Qui-Gon knew something had happened because the smile never left my face. I must have been 18 then." Obi Wan brought his hand to his hair and brushed it from his eyes and looked back towards Siri. They looked at each other longingly for many minuets until she broke the silence.

"Obi Wan, I've wanted to tell you why I left when I was younger." Obi Wan didn't speak and just waited for her to continue. She sighed, "Well when we were younger and we made a pact to one another that we should just never talk of our love. Just remain friends, but have it be known to ourselves that our love is there, how it would just make things so much easier, do you remember that?" She said avoiding contact with his eyes.

"Yes." He said after swallowing all her words.

"When I left it was mainly because I just couldn't take it. The pressure of not being able to kiss you again and be with you made me crazy. I wanted to every time I saw you, all that ran through my head was the word 'no', I hated that. I hated feeling like I was locked up, not being able to do as I pleased when I pleased. Having Adi on me constantly telling me to be more like you, 'be more like Obi Wan he's so in tune with the force, he follows orders, he respects the force and the Jedi order for what it means.' It made me mad. Mad to the point where I just packed and left." She took a breath in slowly letting all her frustration out. "I wanted to tell you that I was leaving. I wanted to just see you one last time, but it would have been too hard, and when I saw you for that brief moment at Qui-Gon's ceremony my heart broke for you, and was torn apart even more when I knew I couldn't do anything about it. But I guess that's life. We are trained to let go of things that are close to us, and learn that everything happens for a reason." She looked up at Obi Wan who had his hand on top of hers. He ran his thumb over her knuckles slowly. His touch was so soft and so familiar it made her move involuntarily closer to him. He looked her in the eyes as he noticed her body closer to his. She licked her lips slowly in welcome to his moving closer to hers, he wanted to just grab her and hold her tightly in his arms pressing his lips tightly against hers but stopped just before.

"We shouldn't." Siri slowly opened her eyes and leaned back on her heals. Obi Wan looked back at her with sorry eyes. "I want…" He sighed before finishing his thought. "You've just come back not 24 hours ago, we can't rush back into things and mess them up for you. You want to be let back into the Council. You have to prove yourself first and this wouldn't be a way of doing that. We can't do this like we're teenagers again Siri. We have too many responsibilities now. I have an apprentice, I am on the Council. You'll be on the Council soon and have an apprentice of your own. We can't do things as if we were 18 again." He sighed again, looking past Siri, "we should be going back, the meeting is going to start soon and I'm sure you'll want to change." Obi Wan said getting to his feet brushing grass from his pants. Siri looked up at him confused and got to her feet as well.

"I suppose I should." She let out a sigh and turned away from him and started to walk back towards the Temple without waiting for Obi Wan. She wanted to come back with something, she wanted to tell him he was wrong, that she wasn't trying to act like she was a teenager again, anything to make what just happen not seem as bad as it was but she had nothing.

Obi Wan put his hand to his beard rubbing it as he took a breath. He watched her walk away, the girl he tried so hard to shake for so long was back in his life. He just had to keep himself focused and be mindful of his thoughts.

He began to follow Siri back into the Temple. Once they got inside the two Jedi went their separate ways, Siri to her quarters while Obi Wan off to find Anakin. He shook his head at the memories it took him so long to erase as he walked the long hallway. He could feel something about to happen, good or bad he didn't know but something none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting had already begun as Siri waited patiently outside the big doors. She paced back and forth awaiting her verdict. She wondered if Obi Wan had said anything good about her, if he bought up what had happened in the Garden's. "How stupid could I have been?" Siri said to herself quietly covering her forehead with her hand. "I need to learn to hold my emotions back more, that's all. I mean I have been gone for years and it was the first time I've seen or talked to Obi Wan for more than 10 minutes. Oh Force! What is taking them so long?"

She ran her hand through her choppy blonde hair as the doors started to open. She cleared her throat and calmed herself straightening out her tunic as she heard Master Windu's voice call her into the meeting room. All the Jedi looked her up and down as she walked in the center bowing before the Council.

"We have come to a decision." Master Windu said in a loud voice. "The Council believes that you are ready to come back. We will be using you in some difficult and long missions, some by yourself and some with Master Kenobi" Master Windu motioned his hand toward Obi Wan. Her eyes followed his hand to Obi Wan as he nodded his head. Siri turned back looking at Windu with a fierce, serious look. "You two have always worked well together, you're quick with a lightsaber as you were before and Obi Wan is good at negotiations. If this mission goes as planed and you come back, we'll appoint you an apprentice. He's name is Ferus Olin. His Master had been killed weeks ago and we think he is perfect for you. He's very tame and is extremely in tune with the force, yet his saber techniques could use some help." There was a long pause before Master Windu continued. It made Siri squirm a bit, but she thought to herself that it was just a test to see her reactions. "_Straight face and strong stance_" she said to herself in her head. She made her back straight gripping her hands together tighter.

"We know you are capable of a lot of things. You're strong, stronger than most Jedi, you always have been. Master Kenobi told us you are still just as fast on your feet as you once were, even with some more tactics and technique. This will come in handy you'll soon find once you are out on a mission. Things aren't as simple as they once were when you were younger Siri. There is a lot more training involved and we just hope that you're as good as Obi Wan told us you are. We trust you will be."

Siri wasn't sure if this was the time now for her to speak, but even if it was, what should she say? Thank you sounded too childish and just bowing seemed inconsiderate. She looked around at the Council and Obi Wan caught her eye. He just smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you." She then said turning her face towards Master Windu and Yoda. "I'm extremely honored to be back, and to help out in this war." She bowed her head and began to walk out.

"Wait a moment." Yoda said. Siri turned and faced him putting her hands behind her back once more. "A Master you will become. A lot of good I sense in you. Obi Wan will teach you, then an apprentice you shall have." Siri smiled once more and bowed towards Yoda. "Discuss the mission with you Obi Wan will."

"Yes." Master Windu said. "You'll be getting on a plane with Obi Wan tomorrow at 600 hours. Obi Wan will fill you in on the rest." The smile left Siri's face as she became serious about the mission and nodded towards Windu before bowing and leaving the room.

As the door closed behind her she stopped and put her hands to her face and then down to her chest and felt her heart racing. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness coming over her. She jumped in the air and screamed.

"YES!" Other Jedi around her looked over to her and she put her arms down and began to walk down the hall clearing her throat. "A Jedi Master." She said softly to herself over and over again until reaching her room.

She heard a knock on the door a few minutes before she settled herself in after the meeting. Obi Wan was standing outside it, she could just feel him there. She pressed her hand against the door before opening it with the force. She stepped back and Obi Wan smiled at her.

"So, that went well." Obi Wan said patting Siri on the shoulder. She gave him a look and took his hand from her shoulder.

"Come in Kenobi." Siri said stepping to the side letting him pass. He walked over to her couch and sat down, she stood in front of him looking down. "So, I'm sure you're here to talk about the mission?" She said sitting in a near by chair across from him.

"Yes. We're going on to a small city called Utapau. We'll use their base as our own as we search for Grievous. He is said to be in near by systems. That's what we were talking about in the meeting room before you came in. The Council agreed that you and I should go on this together because it'll be done quickly. I agree, we both do work well together.

"I suppose." Siri said being cold towards him. She couldn't shake what had happened earlier. He wanted to make this all about business and missions than she would as well. She is no longer going to be acting as if she were a teenager again. He gave her a look to her cold words and shifted in his seat.

"Are you alright?" He said leaning putting his elbow on his knee. "You seem, off."

"I'm fine. So if that what our mission is?" She said folding her arms and across her chest.

"Well, yes. But there is a little more. We'll have to think of a way to get to Grievous. He's very good at hiding and running."

"So I've heard." She said. Obi Wan nodded. "But, we could just think of something when we're there, which I'm sure will be a whole lot easier because we'll see the what the area looks like and know what we are working with." He looked at her again with a furrowed brow and stood from his seat.

"I'll see you on the launch paid tomorrow then. Get some rest." He said placing his hand on her shoulder this time and slowly gliding his hand down her arm. She embraced his touch but tried to show no emotion to it.

She reached the Jedi Hanger where Master Windu and Obi Wan were talking with Commander Cody; red leader about their mission. She approached them and bowed towards Windu.

"You and Obi Wan will take this ship to Utapau. We believe General Grievous is plotting more about the war. It will lead to you where ever Grievous is. We need to find it and hopefully end this war." Windu said only to Siri. She looked over at the ship. It was a big one that Obi Wan or she didn't have to fly. She was always irritated when someone else took the controls while flying.

"Master, if we are to find General Grievous, should we bring him back to question him?" Obi Wan said to Windu.

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive and might escape since he is very good out running away and hiding. Kill him and find the people that work for him, question them if you can."

Obi Wan bowed before Windu and looked over at Siri. She then did the same and followed Obi Wan on the ship. He went to the front to talk with the pilots to tell them their coordinates. She looked around the cockpit and leaned against the doorframe listening to Obi Wan give orders. He was very good at that.

She listened to the two men speak about something she had no idea about. She felt out of place and just wanted to get this mission over and done with, mostly because she had not fought anyone in quite sometime except Kenobi and wanted to see some action. She always had a thirst for action and fighting, not so much for the killing just being in combat and the whole rush of it all. Obi Wan walked past her and sat down on a seat, Siri sat next to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking over at Siri.

"Ready for what? Take off? Yes, I supposed I'm okay with that." She said looking back at him confused.

"No." He laughed. "Ready for this mission. We haven't been on a mission together in quite sometime. Have you been anticipating this?"

"I am ready. And I haven't been anticipating the waiting for the mission to actually begin. I am ready to fight and capture Grievous and stop this war."

"You haven't changed then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said snapping back.

"Nothing bad, it just means you're the same you were when you were younger, ready to fight and all." He said back smiling towards her using calming expressions.

"Yes well, you were always better with negotiating than you were with a lightsaber." She said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Obi Wan said leaning over on the arm of his seat. "If I can re-call it was me that saved you on many occasion because your mouth was as quick as your lightsaber." He raised his eyebrow waiting for her dispute.

"I supposed you're right." She said simply. Obi Wan sat back into his seat looking at her with amazement.

"What? That was maybe the third time you've ever agreed me with about a mission." He said.

"Well, we have to grow up sometime don't we." She said leaning over and patting his knee. She leaned back in her seat and stared at the huge window ahead of her at the stars blending together making streams of white.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed on Utapau as the people greeted them off the ship. Obi Wan put his hood over his head as Siri looked around for any sigh of Grievous. Obi Wan talked with Port Administrator Tion Medon, while Siri looked up at column after column trying to make out anything.

Then something caught her eye as one of Grievous' men stood towards the end of a column and looked down at Obi Wan and herself with his staff tight in his grasp. She put her lightsaber to her side, trying to not make it visible to him. She walked next to Obi Wan and he looked back at her and nodded. Their unspoken agreement took them in silence as they walked back towards the ship. They told the pilots to leave without them. The people of Utapau walked away as the ship took off, and Siri and Obi Wan hid in the shadows watching Grievous' men watch what they thought to be Obi Wan and Siri's ship. Grievous' men walked out of sight while Obi Wan and Siri walked to a corridor to discuss what to do.

"We should find a way to get above them and hear what they plan to do before we just go up there and attack." Obi Wan said in almost a whisper close to Siri's ear. She shivered to his hot breath on her skin. She closed her eyes biting hard on her lip as she focused closely to what he was saying.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. But how are we going to capture Grievous? I mean there can't be that many droids up there and even so we can take them." Siri said looking back towards him. His face was inches away from hers as they both crotched in the dark corridor. She wanted to just move her face closer to his caressing her cheek against his rough bread giving him some human contact. She thought that maybe he had been acting the way he was around her because he was scared of what might happen, scared that he wouldn't know how to react to her touch. Maybe she should take action and make a move. But, it was too risky and they just started this mission. It wasn't like her to get so distracted so quickly on a mission usually the urges come after a fight, not before. She didn't want to mess this up, she couldn't.

"Does that sound good to you?" Obi Wan asked as he tried to catch Siri's gaze. She moved her eyes towards his and then away again trying to think of what he said. She couldn't hear anything over her own thoughts. She thought of anything that caught her attention as her thoughts raced while he spoke, but nothing. She then just nodded her head and hoped that she would know what he was talking about when it actually happened. "Good." Obi Wan smiled and stood up out of the shadows. "We'll need a way to get up there. I'm going to speak with Tion Medon again and see what he can do." He put his hood back over his head and walked away. "Stay here if you see anything happen." He went into one of the corridors and was gone.

She put her head against the hard stone behind her and clenched her eyes shut tightly. She tried for the life of her to remember what he might have said. Anything that might have sounded like a good idea or something Obi Wan would do and she couldn't think. Her thoughts kept getting interrupted by his face, and his eyes. She sighed and just looked up to where she saw Grievous' men standing waiting for Obi Wan to get back. She had to be mindful of her thoughts and concentrate on what was going on with the war and not with Obi Wan. She shook her head putting her head back hard against the stone. She tried to knock the thoughts away and told herself to be focused. This was her last chance at getting back on the Council where she belongs, her last chance to prove she is the Jedi she says she is. She needed to just focus.

She kept looking around keeping her eyes open for anything to happen. Then out in the distance she heard this high pitched noise that made her turn her head and squint to see what was coming. She put her hand to her side where her lightsaber was and grasped it in her palm. As it came closer she loosened her grip as she saw the brown robe on top of the huge lizard coming to her side. Obi Wan looked down at her and put out his hand.

"Get on. This will be the easiest way to the top without being noticed." Siri began to put her hand out then stopped.

"Without being noticed? Kenobi, it's a huge squealing… thing. This is our trick to not being noticeable?"

"His name is Boga and he is not a thing he's a lizard." Obi Wan grabbed her hand and pulled her on. She was surprised by his force and strength as he pulled her body effortlessly on to the saddle. She wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping tight as he whipped the reins as the beast started to go in the opposite direction making that same high pitch noise that made Siri squirm. Obi Wan leaned against her as they climbed the levels of Utapau. Siri gripped her arms tighter around Obi Wan feeling his body though his tunic. She closed her eyes and shook the images away concentrating on what was happening, on the mission.

Obi Wan felt her body against his. Her chest pressed against his back, his free hand held onto on of hers as she braced onto him tighter. He knew that with her grip she wasn't going to fall but his hand wouldn't let go of hers.

The creature slowly crept on a level that was above Grievous and his men. It was quiet now, as if it knew to be quiet. Siri and Obi Wan slipped off the saddle and listened in on the meeting going down below. General Grievous paced the floor talking about sending his men to a system in the outer rim. This would be harder to find him if they let him escape. Siri looked over at Obi Wan thinking he would give her a signal or tell her a plan of what they were going to do. She noticed him dropping his robe to the ground. She gave him a worried look and he jumped down in the middle of the droids and Grievous.

"Kenobi wait." Siri whispered but she was too late. He had already fallen to the ground landing on his feet. She fell to her knees and reached out with the force. All she could feel was him telling her to stay up there until she thought he needed her. She was shocked, Obi Wan never tried to take on this many droids or anything by himself. She was wrong about him, he had changed. This must had been his plan all along, the thing she wasn't listening to. But, the surprise effect wasn't Obi Wan. Anakin must have been rubbing off on him.

She watched him as he moved gracefully with his lightsaber, going through the droids as if they were air. She could hear him talking with Grievous but she didn't know what. She could feel anger coming off Grievous and the energy pulse coming off Kenobi. She started to breathe heavily herself just by watching him. She gripped onto the metal walk way that she knelt on, leaning down to admire Obi Wan's movements.

Grievous shown four lightsabers against Obi Wan's single one and Siri got to her feet ready to jump but felt Obi Wan holding her back. Just the force touching her made take a step back and regain her thoughts. She caught herself self consciously running her fingertips over the top of her chest. She moved her hand quickly putting it to her side and took a breath. She was starting to get worked up over all of this and she tried to calm herself down. Grievous started to move towards Obi Wan and Siri didn't care anymore, she dropped down in back of Obi Wan and smiled towards Grievous. 

General Grievous stopped in his tracks and looked towards Siri. She rose gracefully and pulled her lightsaber from her belt that hung around her hips and thumbed it on purple lighting the ground beneath her.

"More Jedi scum I have to deal with. Who are you brave Jedi? " Grievous said.

"Allow for me to introduce myself, I'm Siri Tachi."

"General Tachi." Grievous coughed, "Count Dukoo has told me much about you. What was it like to turn you back on the one thing that believed in you?" Grievous said twisting the lightsabers in a circle knowing that would get her to react. Siri glared at Grievous and jumped in the air in front of Obi Wan and started to swing. She took off one of his hands as a lightsaber fell to the ground. Obi Wan came around to the other side and swung catching Grievous' lightsaber that was going to catch Siri's arm. Obi Wan twisting his wrist taking another one of Grievous hands off, until he was left with two. Siri looked into Obi Wan's eyes and saw his focus and passion as he fought off Grievous. Then the sound of lasers being shot in the air filled the room and Siri and Obi Wan looked over their shoulders to clones dropping in. They both smiled slightly then turned back towards Grievous who was coming at them again. Obi Wan reached out with the force and slammed his body against wall. Grievous fell jumping down to a level below Siri and Kenobi. Obi Wan whistled for the animal that was above as it came running over. Obi Wan climbed on top of it and reached for Siri's hand.

"No. You go after Grievous. I'm going to go back to the Temple and see if there is anywhere else I can help out and to tell them we've engaged General Grievous. You don't need my help here." Obi Wan nodded and Siri started to run over to a starfighter ship outside.

"Siri!" Obi Wan yelled out. Siri turned around and looked over at Obi Wan, he looked down as if he was searching for words then back at her. "May the force be with you!" He called out again and Siri nodded with a smile.

"May the force be with you Kenobi!" Siri yelled back before turning and getting into a starfighter ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Siri got back to the Temple and reached the meeting room which was already in progress. She entered the room in a rush.

"Forgive me Master's but I just came back from Utapau and have news." Siri said catching her breath.

"Is Master Kenobi alright?" Anakin said getting to the edge of his seat as if he was about to fly out the door to save his friend and master.

"Yes, yes Anakin Obi Wan is fine." Siri said in a calming voice. "He has however engaged General Grievous. Before I left he was about to pursue him in a chase. The clones arrived and I thought it was a good time for me to go on a mission on my own, somewhere they needed my help. Obi Wan is capable on his own." Siri said towards Master Windu and Yoda as if she had to convince them.

"We are well aware of what Obi Wan is capable of. It was you to be the one to learn. But since you are so eager to get out on your own, then we'll assign you a different mission. The council was just discussing a mission that we were to send Anakin on." Windu said looking towards Anakin in almost disappointment. "But you'll do. It is to Mygeeto. It's a very cold city so I suggest wearing something more fit to temperature. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara are already there engaged in the wars as well. You'll go and help them as there is more land and more droids there. You'll take a starfighter there and be careful, the glaciers are very hard to maneuver around. Commander Bacara will give you the coordinates." Master Windu finished turning his attention away from Siri. She bowed and turned to the door walking out slowly. As the doors shut behind her she took off down the hall to her room. She grabbed her robe and threw it around her shoulders before running down to the launch pad where a starfighter was ready for her. She jumped in and Bacara came up in front of her to transmit the coordinates she needed.

"Thank you again Master Tachi. We need another fighter here, the droid just seem to keep coming."

"Not to worry, I'll be there as soon as possible." Siri said taking off. She reached a hyperspace transporting ring and went off through the galaxy.

The hyperspace transporting stopped just outside the planet of Mygeeto. Siri flew her starfighter down to a landing pad on the republics side. She could see lightsabers and lasers going through the snowy air. She hugged herself wrapping her robe around her tighter. She was worried that she should have changed before leaving but was too excited. But, as soon as she became in combat she'd warm up.

She ran over to a Clone commander and asked for Commander Bacara. He heard his name as she spoke and came over to her removing his helmet.

"We're glad you came so quickly Siri. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is over there." He pointed with his glove and she squinted through the snow and saw his lightsaber bouncing off a laser and hitting a droid. Siri smiled, something one on one wasn't her thing. As much as she enjoyed having Obi Wan's company in battle, she needed to be on her own and have a much wider verity of things to battle. She thanked Bacara and ran over to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's side, flipping through the air and landing, stopped a laser that was aimed for his back.

He turned in surprise to see Siri there lightsaber drawn ready for battle. A smiled appeared on his face as they both returned to the fight. Siri put her back to his and turned her lightsaber back and fourth in front of her, guarding off lasers that came crashing through the snow aimed for her. She began to walk faster stepping over the droids she previously killed without looking down, keeping her eyes on the lasers and her focus.

She then began to feel something in the pit of her stomach, something uncertain, not right. She looked back at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and the Clones behind them. She couldn't quite make out what was happening as snow began to fall heavier around them, but she saw the clones make a stance towards the two of them. Everything seemed to slow down. She looked towards Ki-Adi-Mundi worried with wild eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes danced back and forth between the clones as they took aim. Siri jumped out of the way as a laser grazed her arm. She landed behind a glacier that was in-between two metal platforms.

"Just a flesh wound." She said to herself. "Get up before you get killed." She took a breath and pressed with her hands on the cold white ground and go to her feet. Blood pulsed out of the wound as her heart beat increased. She never really felt scared before, but she never seen an army turn on Jedi before. She leaned down and started to move slowly through the snow behind the glacier, she knew the clones and droids couldn't see her there.

She came to the end of the glacier and looked around the corner. She could see two clones standing there guarding her starfighter. She all of a sudden felt anger creep up inside of her and jumped out behind the clones and struck them with her lightsaber. Their bodies went limp and fell to the ground. She thumbed her light saber off and looked down at them.

"Two, just two. Please." She said to herself as she stepped over their bodies. She went towards her starfighter as three more clones stepped out from a corridor. Siri sighed and looked down. "Seriously guys, three? You can do better than that can't you?" She said. The clones all looked at one another then back at her presenting their guns. Siri sighed again rolling her eyes. "Fine." She said before thumbing on her lightsaber and leaping in the air, kicking a clone to the side before slashing her lightsaber through another, spin kicking the last. The two that remain alive got to their feet. Siri could feel them rise as she turned around pushing one down again using the force. As he hit the ground he shot off his gun the laser hitting Siri's left leg. She closed her eyes and opened them pushing out her anger instead of feeling her pain.

The other clone that stood before her shot their gun trying to stop the crazed looking Jedi coming after him, she caught the laser he shot with her lightsaber before it hit her. The bounce hit him in the chest. "And then there was one." She said with a smile, flipping towards them and slashing through their neck, cutting their head clean off. She shook her head and turned back towards her ship. Her limbs ached now as she cut off a piece of her robe on the end and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding, her thigh she just didn't think about trying to ignore the pain. She turned around and saw a fleet of clones racing towards her. She opened the cockpit with the force and hobbled inside it. She closed the door as it sealed shut and pressed a button to take off. Laser flew by her window as she went into atmosphere.

She put her hand to her head and tried to regain what just went on. Clones attacked and killed Jedi, tried to kill her. She thought of how happy Obi Wan and she seemed when they came to their rescue. She shook her head violently at this and closed her eyes. She couldn't think straight and then stopped thinking at all. It was like her mind stopped and echoed his name. Did he die? Has he been killed? "Oh my…" She looked out towards the nothingness, towards the black and white ahead of her and put her head in her hands. She wanted to cry, but nothing came. She looked up again and put her head back on the seat and her hands back on the controls. She had to remain calm. Begin a Jedi means to let go of things, even things you love. Love, did she even love him? She must if she is this upset about him. Of course she loved him, why is she even considering differently. Everyday she was gone from the order all she thought about was him. "Why didn't I just tell you when I had the chance Kenobi!?" She screamed out into the nothingness, thinking something would come back, retaliate. But nothing but the mocking silence came. She took a breath in and shook her head remembering her duty to the Jedi, to the Order.

She was startled when a blue figure appeared in front of her.

"Master Jedi, identify yourself." She looked closely at the figure and felt a bit of relief once she saw it was Senator Organa.

"It's me Senator, Siri." She said in a soft voice. She then realized he too could be apart of the war and the rebellion. She looked at him in worry before he spoke.

"We just rescued Master Yoda from Kashyyyk. Are you harmed?" He spoke gentle and if Yoda trusted him then she should too.

"No, but my clone army turned on me and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. He is dead." There was silence as Bail bowed his head.

"We'll send you our coordinates." He said as he lifted his head. The figure went away and Siri was focused once again towards the blankness ahead of her.

She followed the coordinates to a ship hovering in the atmosphere. She flew underneath it as doors opened. The doors closed as she landed her ship. She jumped out of her cockpit as the senator's guards greeted her and she rushed past them. They followed her and brought her to Yoda and Senator Organa. Blood ran down her leg and soaked her rode and made her dark leather red. The robe around the wound on her arm was soaked even more then the robe that touched her thigh. Her hair was damped from the snow, her cheeks bright red from being flushed and her lips a shade lighter than her skin tone. Senator Organa looked at her with worried eyes and put his arm around her back seeing if the touch would calm her. Her eyes were calm but her body language spoke for itself.

"We'll take you to the medical room. They'll take care of your wounds." His words were muffled as Siri looked down each hallway looking for any other Jedi, looking for Obi Wan. Bail sat her down on a chair in a white medical room. One of Bail's handmaids dabbed a swab into some solution that stung Siri's nostrils as she applied it to her skin. Siri stared forward not seeing anything, not feeling anything. She barely moved when the medicine that the handmaid applied seeped into Siri's wound, dissolving the dry blood around it. The handmaid looked up at Siri's face and frowned seeing that Siri made no expression, nothing. Siri felt numb. Numb to feeling, numb to her surroundings, she broke her stare and looked down at her hands.

She then heard something coming from the hallway and got to her feet without speaking or looking at the handmaid as she walked away from her.

"Master Siri I have to finish…" Before she could end her sentence, Siri left the room and turned a hallway. She squinted at first then her eyes became wide as she started to limp down the hallway, getting more strength in her leg starting to run. She embraced him without even thinking of Yoda standing there or Senator Organa. He was in mid-sentence but she didn't care. She pulled him so hard to her body in such a surprise that he stumbled and had to put most of his body weight on her to regain balance.

"Siri, you're alright." He said as he put his arms around her holding her tightly against him, now that his heart caught up to what his body was doing. She pulled away and looked at him, those eyes. She ran her hand slowly down his cheek. He smiled to her touch, something he thought he'd never feel again and pulled her towards him once more. She breathed in taking in his smell. He smelt of distilled water and dirt, but she didn't care it was his smell.

"Obi Wan I thought I'd never see you again." She said pulling back once more and putting her hands to the side of his face. He looked down at her as if he felt the same way and put his hands on hers. He wanted to bring them up to his lips and softly kiss her fingers, but stopped himself remembering that Yoda was standing there. Siri looked over at Yoda and stepped back from Obi Wan, not being able to make her grin fade away.

"Master we should go back to the Temple and stop any remaining Jedi from going there. If that is what the message is saying then we should re-route it and send a different one saying to stay away. With the three of us we will be able to defeat the droids or clones that await us there."

"At least the ones at the entrance." Siri added.

"But as soon as we get inside there won't be many left alive." Obi Wan corrected her. She nodded in agreement and looked down at Yoda.

"Settled it is, go back to the Temple we will." Yoda said with a nod towards Obi Wan. He nodded back and turned to walk down the hallway with Senator Organa and Siri. Siri signed to herself when Yoda started to talk again to Senator Organa and their landing. They walked towards the front of the ship to sit in the cockpit with the pilots. Siri noticed this and grabbed Obi Wan's hand from behind him.

She pulled him into a small corridor and put her hands to the back of his head forcing his lips to hers. His whole body went stiff at first, not expecting the quickness she came about this. As if she had it planed the whole time. He then sank into her body, running his hands over her sides feeling her soft skin. He tilted his head slightly as she opened her mouth welcoming her tongue with his. He moved his hands to the wall pushing his body away from his slightly trying to regain himself. Her lips still clung to his until she pulled away from them with a smile. He let out a sigh looking into her eyes as she put her head back against the wall. She ran her index finger along his hairline brushing a piece that fell into his eye. He smiled to her touch and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and he began to press his lips against her fingertips softly. She watched him as his lips opened and closed against her skin and bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold back any sound. She took her other hand and ran it slowly down the side of Obi Wan's face and brought his body into hers in an embrace. They both stood there for a moment just holding one another, without words, without movement.

Siri then slowly pulled back. "We should get to the front of the ship."

"Yes." Obi Wan nodded stepping back into the hallway. He looked around a little seeing if Yoda or one of the Senator's guards or handmaids had seen anything. Not that it really mattered. The walked down the hall together in silences. Their minds both caught up with them and they began to feel the regret coming over them. They reached the cockpit and took a seat on opposites sides.

"One of Senator Palpatine's men asked me to come for a meeting about the Jedi take over." Senator Organa said to Siri and Obi Wan as they both sat down. "Do you believe it could be a trap?" He asked Obi Wan.

"No, I don't think so. The Senator needs all the people of the republic to back him up if he wishes to stay in office." Obi Wan said looking towards Bail then back at Yoda for him to be backed up on his opinion. Yoda nodded in agreement.

"This is at least a good way for me to land my ship at the Temple without any suspicion." Bail said looking towards Obi Wan, then over to Yoda. The two Jedi Masters nodded their heads in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Senator Organa's ship took the three Jedi back to the remains of the temple. There was smoke filling the skies for miles before the temple. Siri covered her mouth in disgusted and her eyes looked back towards Obi Wan and Yoda as they both had the same expression of disappointment. Siri couldn't help but get overwhelmed with anger and felt a small hand over hers.

"Not the time it is to for hate to fill you." Yoda said looking up at her as he got off from his seat.

The ship landed, not at the Jedi Temple's hanger where normally they would land but in these circumstances they needed to keep a low profile. There were no clones on the landing space, and Siri got to her feet and looked down at her Master and nodded her head.

"He's right Siri, we both cannot be filled with hate we have to be focused if we want to get into the temple. I'm sure there are many clones awaiting us." Obi Wan said putting his hand on Siri's shoulder. A shy smile appeared on her face from his touch and she placed her hand over his and nodded towards him.

They walked off the ship following Organa who lead them.

"This is as far as I can lead you." He said with a sorrowful look towards Yoda.

"Fine, this is. Our own way we will find." Yoda said as Organa nodded and bowed towards the Jedi before running back towards his ship to go to the Galactic Senate where Senator Palpatine was holding a meeting.

They reached just outside the Jedi Temple doors when shots began to go through the air. Siri ducked out of the way, tucking and rolling across the ground in a summersault, catching her bearings. Obi Wan caught the laser that was headed for Siri before she moved with his light saber. It bounced off and hit the clone who had shot it. Siri and Obi Wan looked at one another as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her light saber from her belt thumbing it on as she rose to her feet, twisting the hilt in her grasp.

The battle ensued as the two Jedi fought off the clones being lead by their powerful Master Yoda. The lasers bounced off their light sabers as they swung them back and forth, efficiently and swiftly before their bodies. They made their way into the temple with dead clones lying behind them.

They walked through the halls seeing the damaged that was done to it. Younglings lay along the marble floors as Siri ran to the lifeless, small bodies falling to her knees beside one girl. She placed a hand out to touch the dead child's body retracted it putting it to her mouth. They all looked so small as Siri's brow furrowed in anger thinking of who could have done such an awful thing. Obi Wan knelt next to her putting his hand softly on her shoulder. She didn't look up and just looked back and forth over the little bodies that lie before her.

They walked on through the temple to the communications room. Siri and Yoda walked around the room, as Obi Wan transmitted the call being sent out and changed it for all remaining Jedi to stay away from the temple. Before leaving the room he stopped Yoda and Siri from walking on.

"Master I have to know something." Obi Wan said walking towards the security holograms. A hazy blue image of Anakin came up as he was fighting off Younglings. Obi Wan backed the hologram up to Anakin on his knees before Senator Palpatine being named as Darth Vader.

Siri's eyes got wide as she backed away from the images she saw before her. Obi Wan stared at the hologram before him, his breathing stilled as Siri's brow creased slowly in pain for her old friend. Yoda bowed his head and said nothing, knowing already what had been done. Siri pressed her lips together tightly, her throat burning to say something, anything, wanting to give Obi Wan a little hope that everything would be okay, but she couldn't. Anakin had been named to the Dark Side and there was nothing she could do about it.

She felt a rush of anger take over her flushed cheeks as the thought of finding that boy and slapping some sense into him came to mind. She wanted to grab him and just she didn't know, beat the sense in him maybe. She looked up from her discussion in her head and Obi Wan was glaring at her, as if he was in her head hearing what she was saying about Anakin.

Yoda told Obi Wan that his apprentice is gone to the Dark Side and now he must defeat him.

"Let me go." Siri stepped in. "I know Anakin's foot work and his techniques just as well as Obi Wan." Siri said looking back at Obi Wan with sorry eyes. He didn't seem all there, sadness was the only thing she could feel within him, but he had no expression on his face.

"No, Siri. You cannot go." Obi Wan said putting up his hand and waving it towards Siri, his focus taken over by the space ahead of him. "I don't know where to look Master I don't know where he is."

"Follow your feeling and find him you will" Yoda said walking away from Siri and Obi Wan. Obi Wan looked up at Siri and began to walk past her. It took her a moment to realize what was happened as she reached out and grabbed his arm. He pulled away without words as her hand stayed in mid-air for a moment, watching him walk away. She closed her eyes slowly shaking the dispute throughout her head that screamed to follow him. Opening her eyes, she noticed his haste and ran to catch up, reaching for his robe once more.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Padme. She'll know where he is." Obi Wan said quickening his step as Siri chased behind him.

"I'll go with you." Obi Wan turned abruptly towards Siri putting his hands around her biceps gripping them hard. She winced, avoiding his eyes as they forced themselves on hers. This was the first time she has ever seen Obi Wan like this, the first time she couldn't look into those eyes.

"No!" He said as he let her go, now aware of the pressure he was applying to her arms. "You're not coming." The tone of his voice got lighter and he paused with a sigh. "I have to do this myself." He walked away from her and she stood in the hallway. She glared at the back of his head as he walked away. Turning in the other direction and took off down the hall towards the Jedi Temple Hanger. She knew a short cut and knew Obi Wan had to get a starfighter before he went to Padme's. If she got there before him, she could convince Padme that she had to go with Obi Wan to find Anakin.

Siri reached the Hanger and saw no sign that Obi Wan had been there yet. She heard something coming down the hall towards the hanger and she went behind a starfighter ship. She saw two clones walk into the hanger, one nodded towards the other they went in separate directions.

Siri grabbed her light saber from her belt and slowly got to her feet. She went under the starfighter and was able to make her way behind one of the clones. She got close enough that she could tap him on the shoulder. As he turned around she thumbed on her light saber and grazed the saber through his neck. He fell to the ground and she looked over her shoulder towards the other clone how was aiming his gun towards her. She leaped into the air flipping landing on her feet behind him and again grazed the saber through the suit and skin of the clone's neck. She looked around the hanger to see if there were any more clones around and started walking towards a starfighter. She used the force to open the cockpit and jumped inside turning it on and started towards Padem's. She didn't know if Obi Wan had already left and was there, or on his was to kill Anakin, but either way she had to try.

She landed the starfighter just before Padem's building so Obi Wan wouldn't see her ship. She ran inside putting her hood over her head and wrapped her rode around her body tight to hide her tunic and belt from anyone that was looking out for Jedi. She got into the elevator and went up to Padem's room. The doors opened and she walked into the room looking around. C3PO was walking around the room and saw Siri.

"Master Siri, I'm so glad you have arrived. Padem has been rather upset since Master Anakin left." C3PO said walking up to Siri. She put her hand on his shoulder and removed her hood.

"Is she around C3PO?" Siri said looking around the entrance.

"Yes, yes. She is in the sitting room. Please come in." He said putting his hand out in welcome as Siri walked past him into the room. Padem looked up at her.

"My lady." Siri said with a bow.

"Master Siri." Padem said as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "What are you doing here? Or should I be asking, are you alright? I could see smoke from here it's horrible!" Siri smiled warmly as she put her hand up waving Padem to sit back down in her delicate state.

"I'm fine Padem. How are you?" Siri said sitting next to her placing her hand on her knee.

"Scared." Padem said looking down at her hands that lay on her big stomach. "Anakin came here and then left suddenly, he said he was going to end this war."

"Do you know where he went?" Siri said in a serious tone trying to look at Padem's face. Padem looked back at Siri with worried eyes and looked towards her landing pad where Obi Wan got from his ship removing his hood from his head. Padem struggled to get up and Siri got up taking her hand to help her.

"Obi Wan!" Padem said with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

"As am I Padem." Obi Wan said taking Padem in with an embrace and looked over past her shoulder towards Siri with a glare. Siri looked away embarrassed. She had nothing to say to him and even if she did he wouldn't listen.

Obi Wan sat with Padem and told her what was going on with Anakin and what had happened. Padem denied it and didn't want to believe any of it. Siri stood there in silences and tried to take Padem's side in it all seeing if she would lead her to Anakin someway.

"Obi Wan you shouldn't put her in this situation, especially in the state that she is in." Siri said taking Obi Wan aside.

"So you'd rather keep this war going on. Anakin… He has to be destroyed." Obi Wan said looking down in a shaky voice. Siri looked down at his face and put her hand to his cheek brining his face up to look at hers. He moved away and she let him go. She could feel the connection between Obi Wan and Anakin slowly start to break away and felt his pain ping in her chest enough to make her place a hand to it. She knew that the only way she could get to Anakin first was to be just as harsh as Obi Wan is being towards her.

"Fine." Siri said pushing him away. "Do what you want to this poor girl. I want no part in it." She felt very good in her acting skills and knew that Obi Wan wouldn't know how to react to this. She knew he was thinking that she would never give up a chance to prove him wrong. He glared at her.

"Siri you don't understand this and your friendship towards me is now questionable." Obi Wan said walking past her. He walked back towards Padem said his good-byes and left. Siri wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, but her plan was to keep on Padem's side about all of this. She could feel the hurt running through Obi Wan and hated it, and the pain within her just grew even more.

Siri went back into the sitting room and sat next to Padem.

"What are you planning to do now?" Siri asked Padem as she sat there nearly breathless from what Obi Wan had told her.

"Is it true?" Padem asked her. Siri didn't know what to say besides

"Yes." Siri put her head down. "I'll make us some tea. Would you like some?" She said getting up from the couch. Padme grabbed her knee and sat Siri back down.

"If it is true, do you plan on killing Anakin, like Obi Wan would?" Padem's eyes danced back and forth over Siri's almost filled with tears and Siri's heart broke for her. She could feel Padme's worry and love for Anakin. She looked down at her hands in her lap and closed her eyes trying to regain herself to make up a lie and make it believable.

"It wouldn't be my place to do any harm on Anakin." Siri said swallowing her words and looked back towards Padem seeing if she bought it or not. Padem looked away from her fast and put her hand to her mouth. Siri sighed in relief.

"I have to go to him. See if any of this is true." Padem said getting to her feet rather quickly for someone who is pregnant. Siri got up as well and thought whether or not she should follow her and did.

"Padem, you have to bring someone with you, just in case anything happens." Siri said building up more lies to try and get Padme to take her.

"Do you really think Anakin would harm me?" Padem said looking at Siri angry. Siri's eyes got wide trying to find words to sooth her over.

"No, no. Not Anakin harming you. I mean in your state, you should have someone with you incase of the baby." Siri said with a smile. Padme nodded her head and turned from Siri. Letting out another sigh she ran her hair through her hair and quickly removed it as Padem turned back towards her.

"Will you accompany me then Master Siri?" Padem asked as Siri nodded. "Good then I will call Captain Panaka to get my ship ready for Mustafar. It's a planet on the outer rim and Anakin told me he had some business to attend to there for Senator Palpatine." Siri smiled to herself, her plan had worked.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing on here?" Obi Wan said to Siri whose back was pressed tightly against a wall on Senator Padem's ship. The pressure he was applying was even tighter than before in the hall of the communications room in the Temple. She could feel his anger rolling over his body and onto hers through his finger tips. Her heart started to race as his eyes looked into hers with an intensity she couldn't recognize from him. She tried to break away but he just pushed harder. "I should have known you were up to something Siri. What are you doing here?" He asked again shaking her a bit. Her legs went weak beneath her as she tired to get her eyes to keep from fogging over. She gripping her hands into fists at her sides as she let out a slow breath.

"I'm trying to get to Anakin Obi Wan! I'm trying to do you a favor." Siri said hitting Obi Wan's arms off of her.

"You'd be doing me a favor by staying out of this! This isn't your business Siri!" Obi Wan said.

"You are my business." Siri said turning towards him as he stepped back from her response. They looked at each other for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. He dropped his eyes from hers looking past her as she let her gaze soften.

"I…I'm just not myself." Obi Wan said fixing his eyes to look back at her. His eyes going deeply into hers, like he did before in the gardens. She felt a smile slowly glide over her expression as she shook her head at the feeling.

"Listen Kenobi, I was just trying to help you out." Siri said moving closer to him putting her hands over his robe smoothing out the fabric. "What were you doing in there anyways?" Siri said gesturing towards a small space in the wall where she had found him.

"I was hiding out. I couldn't let Padem see me before…" His thought trailed off and he looked down before looking back up at Siri with a glare. "Get out of here. Go back to the front of the ship before she suspects anything." Obi Wan said pushing Siri down the hall.

"Fine, I'll go. But just know that I'll get off the ship first, and I'm not promising anything." Siri turned and went back to the front of the ship and sat next to Padem. She sat there in silence and Siri didn't know how to break it, she could feel the worry and sadness rolling off Padem's body. It made Siri herself feel sick to her stomach. Padem and Siri never really knew each other well but just being so close, physically to someone who was in that much pain made her feel sick.

They reached Mustafar and Siri got a sudden feel of apprehensiveness. She didn't want to get off the ship she just wanted to stop Obi Wan from getting off and doing something she knew he wasn't mentally prepared for. She took a breath and stood from her chair as the ship landed.

Padem sat there holding her head before seeing Anakin on a near by dock across the lava flowing stream. Siri wanted to grab Padem and stop her so she could get off first and slash her light saber through Anakin. Her apprehensive feeling was being faded by anger, and then she felt something trying to sooth her. She could feel his touch but she knew he was just doing it to stop her and this made her even more angered.

Obi Wan was using the force to sooth over her thoughts, filling her body with warmth. She felt a slight shiver crawl up her spin as she pushed it away in her mind and walked towards the front of the ship as Padem rushed past her and ran outside into Anakin's arms. She stood on the opening of the hatch door shaking her head knowing Padme's love was just going to turn into hurt. She just felt bad for the girl, but Siri was never able to show emotion or love for someone, as badly as she wanted to so she let Padme have her moment with the man she loved. She looked over her shoulder back into the ship searching for Obi Wan, then back towards Anakin and Padem putting her head down.

Anakin looked past Padme towards Siri with a glare.

"What is she doing here?" Anakin growled as Siri glared back taking slow steps down the opened hatch.

"We can trust her Ani. She helped me and is on our side. She stayed when Obi Wan wouldn't, but, I think he can still talk to you and help you. Please, leave with me Ani! I love you." Anakin's stare never left Siri as she walked closer to the two of them still caught in a close embrace.

"I don't want to hurt you." Siri said in slow calm words but still moving her hand to her belt. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to give him the wrong impression and since Padem was still close to him she didn't want him to over react and do anything harmful to her. Padme's eyes moved back and forth over the two of them and Siri could sense her getting more and more nervous that something was going to happen to Anakin. Siri knew how much darkness flowed through him now. She could feel it grow stronger the closer she stepped towards him.

"You couldn't, I'm too powerful for you now." Anakin scoffed. Siri glared towards his words keeping her distance. She looked back towards the ship and wondered where Obi Wan could be. She kept her thoughts shielded, in case Anakin found himself within them. She took a side-ways glace towards him as he kept his eyes carefully on her movements. She felt his connection with the Force diminishing with light and being taken over by dark. She took another glance at the ship furrowing her brow as sweat trickled from it.

Padme continued her speech on him leaving with her and have a perfect idea of a perfect family. Siri's feeling sorry for Padme was now turning into thinking she was pathetic. She had to know that Anakin didn't care anymore. He was too focused on his new found power. Siri shook her head once more and stayed out of their conversation. Her focus was on the ground and how hot the air felt as her skin started to get slick. She wanted to wait for the right moment once Anakin let go of Padme. Once Padme started to believe in what Obi Wan was telling her, Siri could easily go in for a strike towards Anakin. She didn't want to hurt Padme or have her get in the middle and get herself hurt.

She then felt Anakin's angry ripple harshly through her body.

"LAIR!" She looked up and saw Obi Wan standing before them on the opened hatch. She was relived to see him, as that slowly turned into a stomach wrenching realism of what was going to happen. Padme wouldn't let her near Anakin in time to take action before Obi Wan could.

She saw Anakin raise his hand towards Padme and she began to choke. Siri's eyes grew wide and grabbed her light saber but wasn't quick enough. She was brought to her knees by Anakin twisting her wrist backwards. She tried to fight him off and wouldn't admit that he was stronger than her, and she dropped her light saber from her grasp. Obi Wan pushed him off her as he let go of Padme. She fell to the ground and Siri got to her feet and rushed over to her side.

Obi Wan and Anakin circled each other as Obi Wan reached down towards Siri and Padme. He placed his hand on Siri's shoulder and his other gentle on Padme's cheek. Siri caught Obi Wan's eyes feeling ashamed that she had failed her friend. She softly whispered "sorry" to him as he leaned down closer to her lips. They then grazed the side of his cheek softly as he said nothing but gave her the reassurance she needed by his touch. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek before rising looking towards Anakin.

Siri picked Padme up and brought her into the ship. C3PO helped her put her down on a cot and Siri sat down next to her running her hand over her forehead. She then put her hand on her own forehead rubbing it trying to absorb what just happened. She felt her stomach lurch forward, trying to understand what Obi Wan could possible by going through at this very moment. She should have taken action quicker and pushed Padme out of the way.

The thought of the fight between herself and Anakin felt wrong. She had no place, no right to take the boys life. She wasn't his mentor. She wasn't his teacher. Obi Wan was. He was the father the boy never had, he was a brother, a friend. Now, he was the enemy and had to be destroyed for reasons that seemed to pale in comparison of their once beautiful friendship. She felt her eyes start to burn from tears forming behind them. She pressed the heal of her palm into her sockets as she leaned forward trying to push the memories she had shared with Anakin.

He was a young, good spirited boy at heart. Always laughing with her and had the same spark that she possessed. He had a fire that only someone as pure as Anakin was… She clenched her eyes tightly to the word. He was all these things and now, now she didn't know him at all. Obi Wan didn't know him. The boy they both knew and helped grow was lost.


End file.
